"Overdrive"
The "Overdrive" is a Primary weapon released in the 13.0.0 update. * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Base: UP1: |supported_maps = |cost = *375 *275 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32|firing_sound = |released = 13.0.0}} Appearance It is a three-barreled rotary machine gun with the pistol-like grip. Strategy It has high damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo and average mobility. Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down supressive fire for teammates. *This weapon suffers only a slight inaccuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. **However, this is not the case if you either are equipped with the gadgets or craft items or have upgraded it to the max level (namely UP1). *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *You can use this weapon in most ranges, provided you are experienced enough. Counters *The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Area damage weapons can easily disorient its users' aim. *The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. **However, skilled users can finish you in that range if you are not careful. *If the user is quite accurate, then strafing is not a concern. Hide from its users at all costs. Firing sound *(Old) Automatic Peacemaker's Golden skin requirements Trivia *It is based on the General Electric XM214 Microgun 5.56 mm rotary-barreled machine gun. *This is perfectly comparable to Automatic Peacemaker. *Its name somwehat references the Intel's Pentium Overdrive processor. *Its stats are updated (but greatly improved in terms of damage) in the 14.0.0 update. *There was a joke that the Heavy Killer and "War Machine" haves a children, and these said children were "Overdrive" and "Rampage". *It is one of the weapons whose accuracy improves upon upgrading. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its accuracy was slightly improved in the 16.7.0 update. *It was given the minigun attribute in 16.9.0 update. *Its accuracy for the last upgrade (namely UP1) was improved in the 17.5.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Miniguns Category:Event Set Category:Legendary